<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three weird things fez and kelso have been caught doing by the seventies squad by cactusboob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396864">three weird things fez and kelso have been caught doing by the seventies squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob'>cactusboob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>six roommates and a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I got bored, I really don't know, um. yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so</p><p>fez and kelso are very weird</p><p>their roommates most deal with this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fez/Michael Kelso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>six roommates and a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three weird things fez and kelso have been caught doing by the seventies squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>washing the dishes in the bath while naked and bathing (fez)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>no, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jackie was getting ready for an interview when she saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fez, who was naked and in the same vicinity as jackie, was very confused as to why jackie was very confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"because you're washing the dishes naked! and in the bath!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"is that not how it's done in america?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no! what the hell!? no!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleeping with a stuffed cat plushy (kelso)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it's actually really, extremely adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyde was the one to catch him with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was sprawled out on the couch, thumb in his mouth, kittycat plushy in his free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hyde took very many pictures on his polaroid camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>making out with one another (fez and kelso)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>everyone was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yet, somehow, everyone just unanimously decides to not go to wherever they were going and come back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when the door was opened fez and kelso were in mid-makeout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HOLY COW! WHAT THE HELL" donna is noted to have screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"haha i called it! pay up forman." hyde had said, his hand outstretched, waiting for eric to pay up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eric and jackie just looked on with an air of "well alrighty then" about them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>